Piggsy
Piggsy is a supporting antagonist and the penultimate boss in the 2003 controversial violent video game Manhunt. He is a obese, mentally disturbed maniac who chases Cash through the abandoned attic of Starkweather's mansion. He was voiced by Hunter Platin, who also voiced Phil Cassidy in Grand Theft Auto III. Biography Backstory Nothing is known about Piggsy's true identity, nor how he turned feral or how he came in contact with Starkweather. He was presumably a simple-minded dimwit before being enlisted by the director to perform in his snuff movie ring, and it's implied starring in those movies made him go insane. He became a chainsaw-wielding mass murderer, wearing a pig head, hence his nickname. He had a long and successful career in Starkweather's company, starring as the protagonist in extremely gruesome and disturbing snuff movies such as "Piggsy's Greatest Hits" and "Piggsy's Bloopers" where Piggsy killed dozens, if not possibly hundreds with his chainsaw. Because of this, Piggsy became Starkweather's star performer in his snuff films and slaughtered the runners with glee. Presumably, Starkweather eventually stopped making him star in his snuff films and instead decided to use him to dispose of the bodies of the people who fell victim to his snuff films. He had him chained and locked up in the abandoned attic of his estate. He fed him human flesh, which is delivered to him by Cerberus guards, who, in spite of being themselves deadly and dangerous killers, treated him with genuine fear and disgust. Events of Manhunt Locked away in the attic, the Cerberus group are seen feeding Piggsy while insulting him and a while later when James Earl Cash is coming to confront Starkweather and his mercenaries in his mansion, he simultaneously breaks the chains and gets free. Presumably, he wishes to kill Lionel Starkweather as a form of revenge. When James was caught after trying to escape and is brought back to Starkweather’s Estate, Piggsy, now armed with a Chainsaw, kills the Cerberus guards as more of them search for Cash and Piggsy. Piggsy eventually meets Cash and ambushes him in the elevator and soon they both hunt each other down in the attic until Cash attacks Piggsy with two glass shards and a wooden spike. Piggsy now returns to his room and when Cash goes searching for him, he chases Cash up to the top floor where he stands on a grid that wobbles so he runs back. James then lures him onto the grid again and this time it gives way. Piggsy tries to hang on to the edge but Cash slashes his arms off with his dropped Chainsaw, and he falls to his death. Personality Piggsy is a remorseless and wrathful maniac, butchering all those who come across his path with his chainsaw, while mimicking a pig's grunt. He is completely inhuman and childlike state in behavior and has lost all connection with reality due to the high level of violence and pressure he was exposed. His mental state has degraded into an animalistic state as he seems to only be capable of speaking a few basic words and squealing like a pig. He even does this when his arms are cut by Cash. He is heavily obsessed with any potential victims in his vicinity, as seen when he relentlessly pursues Cash, despite the latter having nothing to do with him, and often throws tantrums whenever his victims escape or fight back (or rather attempt to fight back). He seems to be delusional, thinking to play with his victims while he is in reality killing them in the most brutal way possible (much like another hunter encountered in the game, Babyface 1, who kills Cash's relatives). It is known that Piggsy and the Scarecrow (another snuff performer who left the middle and kept his sanity unlike Piggsy) are bitter enemies. The actual reasons are unknown: either Piggsy has tried to killed him once, or they were jealous of each other success, hence their rivalry. Gallery ManhuntPiggsy.png Manhunt31.gif|Piggsy's death animation. Piggsy action figure.jpg Piggsy graffiti.jpg|Graffiti in Piggsy's home GTA 5 Manhunt masks (2).png|Piggsy's Mask in GTA 5 Trivia *In the game's beta version, Piggsy was in a rat mask and was named Ratty. *Piggsy's body can be found in the bonus mission "Hard as Nails", but only if you use a trainer to move through one of the walls. *One of The Pervs in Manhunt 2 wears a pig mask, a reference to Piggsy. *A rotting pig mask can be found in Red Dead Redemption 2, another reference to Piggsy. *Piggsy himself could be based on Leatherface from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre due to both being overweight men who weild chainsaws and eat human flesh. External links *Piggsy - Manhunt Wiki *Piggsy - Wikihunt Navigation pl:Piggsy Category:Serial Killers Category:Amoral Category:Barbarian Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Dimwits Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Ferals Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Psychotic Category:Minion Category:Mutilators Category:Nameless Category:Necessary Evil Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Outcast Category:Paranoid Category:Pawns Category:Rogues Category:Scapegoat Category:Social Darwinists Category:Stalkers Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Guardians Category:Vandals Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:GTA Villains